Gifts with Lust and Frills
by CielxxRalts
Summary: Sebastian's finally hit a birthday at the Phantomhive Manor, and Ciel was more then keen to give him the most appealing present he could...OneShot SebaCiel


Sebastian grinned at his present. He looked it up and down, licking his lips. It was his first actual demon birthday, announcing he would be 2,350 human years old. Ciel had decided to give him something more than satisfactory, and rather arousing to the demon.

Ciel was dressed in nothing but a small pink satin night dress, resembling the long pink dress he had to wear to disguise him. His face was a light pink, eye patch on the ground. His extensions were being held in with fake bunny ear clips, and a small bow held the hair over his eye in place. He had on fishnet stockings and black heels to add a more woman-like touch. The moon being the only source of light seemed to make the teen glow.

"You look irresistible, My Lord..." The demon whispered from his seat on the earl's large king bed. A slight breeze from the open window made his skirt float, but before he could catch a glimpse of anything he pulled it down nervously.

The bluenette stared shyly at the raven, "S-stop staring at me, demon!" He took a step back, nearly tripping over the trench coat he had been wearing to cover up what little he'd been wearing all day, "Ngh...It's cold."

The raven chuckled softly, standing and walking to him. He pinned the boy to the blue wall behind them, lifting him off his feet and whispering to him with their faces only inches apart, "Don't worry," He placed a small peck on his lips, "You'll be dripping in sweat soon." A shiver went down Ciel's spine as their small kisses turned into much more. Tongues slid against each other in a heated dance, hands ravished and pulled the clothes that were separating their heating bodies off.

The boy whined desperately as their body's rubbed together, hard erections sliding on each other in a needy attempt to get off. Sebastian broke the kiss they were in to pull off his gloves, then caressed his cheek and gave him a few more short kisses on those soft, pink lips. He kissed down his master's jaw line and nipped at his neck, causing a gasp from the boy.

He licked and sucked on the sensitive flesh, leaving a mark. The boy relaxed and let out faint, gentle moans from the touch. Sebastian's red eyes glowed as he worked his way down to a nipple, rubbing it gently and earning him a much louder groan of pleasure. Ciel trembled under the male's gentle touch, blue and purple eyes staring down with a glazed look.

He grinned, demonic fangs showing. The raven rolled his tongue on the perked, sensitive skin and pulled it gently with his teeth. He used his other hand to rub and tease the other erect nipple. "S-Sebastian..." He moaned, head cocked to the side and eyes lidded and filled with lust, "Give me more..."

"More, you say?" The demon's wickedly seductive grin grew wider, "Beg for me, My Lord." He moved his hands down, caressing his hips slowly.

Ciel whimpered, cock twitching from the sensation of his lover's breath against the small, sensitive length, "Please...Touch me...Let me feel your hot mouth on my hard dick..."

With a satisfied smirk, he teasingly licked the head. After a moment, he popped it from his mouth and pulled back the foreskin, creating a loud moan from the boy. He slid it in his mouth slowly, using his tongue to play with the slit as he sucked. Red orbs slowly shut from view as he took all of it in his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head slightly.

"O-oh..." He moaned from above him, knees weakening, "I-I can't stand...Longer..." At those words, he was swept off his small feet and whisked to the bed. Sebastian carefully laid the boy on the soft, navy sheets and climbed on top. In moments, the silence was filled with sweet, sensual moans as the demon licked and sucked on his cock. "Sebastian!" His voice got higher as he was beginning to reach his end, "I-I'm-"

The male cut him off, kissing him deeply and pumping the throbbing erection fast. All it took was a few split moments, and the yells and gasps of his orgasm hit the raven's ears as the sweet cum landed on his chest.

Ciel panted softly as he stared at the male, who held three fingers to the boy's lips, "Suck on them. We're far from done." The young bluenette obeyed, sticking them in his mouth and coating them in his saliva. He made sure to get in between them as well, getting every bit coated. They were pulled from his mouth, "Raise your legs onto my shoulders." The boy obeyed, staring down at him.

He slid two of the three inside the boy's entrance slowly, looking up at the boy. Ciel had thrown his head back and yelled out, white hands gripping the sheets and making them ghostly, "M-move!" He shouted, making the man quickly thrust them inside the smooth cavern. After he'd stretched out, He slid in the third and repeated the actions. "Deeper, Sebastian!" He called out, "Go deeper! Y-you-" He hit his prostate, causing a loud gasp and curse word to leave his lips in bliss. The boy yelled in pleasure and trembled hard, "Fuck me...Please! Put your h-hard dick in m-me!"

Sebastian grinned, kissing up his stomach to his lips and pulling out the fingers, "Yes, My Lord." He slid inside slowly, grunting as the tightness of his virgin, untouched entrance. After a moment, Ciel whimpered and the butler began to slowly move. "Nnh...Tight..." He moaned softly, gradually moving faster.

"S-Sebastian!" The earl screamed and a small line of drool began running down his cheek as his eyes shut tightly, "Fuck!" The butler quickly sped his pace, the sounds of skin hitting skin and sexual gasps and screams filling the otherwise silent room. They both were dripping with sweat as their lips met once again for a passionate French kiss. Tongues played war as their bodies made the feeling of ecstasy in their minds.

As he deepened his thrusts, he hit the earl's sweet spot once again. The boy squealed and screamed in pleasure, "Oh! There!" He increased his speed, "I'm c-clo-" His own body cut him off as he released for the second time that night, trembling hard. Sebastian slowed himself to a stop as the boy panted and caught his breath, "You..."

Ciel thought for a moment before realizing what he could do. He got a small smirk, which surprised the red-eyed demon, then flipped himself on his stomach and licked his cock slowly, "I haven't done this yet, so maybe this will make you cum." The raven was shocked at the sudden assertiveness the boy, "Don't play nice with me. I can handle it."

With that said, He took the head in his mouth and bobbed his head fast, making the demon let out a low growl. He grabbed the boys hair and make each time it go further down his throat, shoving it down completely in a deep throat. "Ciel..." He grunted, letting his semen shoot down the boy's throat.

He let the teen go and they curled up under the covers, each out of breath. Ciel was the first to say anything, and it was rather obvious what he did say.

"You...You said my name..."

"Well, of course young master." The demon chuckled, "Would you rather me call out master next time?" He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, getting his signature cat-like grin.

"N-no of course not Sebastian!" Ciel cried out weakly, resting his head on his chest, "I...enjoyed it. It sounded different. Use it next time we do this to..."

Sebastian grinned wider, "There will be a next time?"

The earl sighed, seeming to regret the words but actually being quite happy he said them, "I suppose since I said so..."


End file.
